Love is War
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Los Sith no lograron su cometido, Anakin Skywalker no falló y cumplió su objetivo como el Elegido. El propósito de Luke Skywalker es seguir con el destino de su familia y ser como sus padres. El futuro ha cambiado. AU.


**Love is War**

**Caballero y rufián**

Sus ojos se abrieron por inercia cuando su cuerpo finalmente se sintió descansado, casi un segundo después se sentó sobre la cama mirando todo a su alrededor, recordaba haber tenido un sueño extraño, uno del que no recordaba mucho, pero que presentía como importante. Sin embargo, el maestro Yoda le habló muchas veces sobre dejarse llevar por los sueños, pues representaban un peligro, uno que indudablemente conducía a la oscuridad, ejemplo de ello es su padre, que poco le faltó para ceder a la tentación. Terminó por levantarse e ir directo a asearse, es muy probable que ya lo estuvieran esperando en el Templo, así que, como buen jedi, llegaría puntual; desde luego, con la vestimenta típica de un padawan.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con que toda la familia estaba en sus labores, notando la ausencia de sus padres y la de su hermana, solo C3PO se encontraba en su hogar, organizando a los demás droides para recibirlo. Con cautela se movió dentro de la casa, tomando un par de pallies*, pues no tenía deseos de comer otra cosa; justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa, sintió la presencia del robot detrás de él.

-¿Amo Luke? Creí que se encontraba durmiendo. –habló al androide, demostrando que no es tan tonto como siempre se piensa, aunque no es la primera vez que demuestra esa clase de perspicacia.

-Si bueno, tengo que ir al templo, te veo más tarde 3PO. –no tenía muchas ganas de darle alguna excusa, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, además, lo más probable es que se la pasara hablando incoherencias sobre las responsabilidades de todo jedi, a veces se volvía un verdadero dolor de cabeza, siempre hablando de las reglas; por supuesto, ningún pensamiento más negativo se formaba en su cabeza, pues aprendió a controlarlos años atrás o eso cree.

Tomó su habitual speeder y salió del complejo, directo al templo, atravesó gran parte del área este de Ciudad República, hasta llegar a los hangares del templo, al ir vestido como cualquier jedi, no causó un gran revuelo, sin embargo, todos lo conocían por su padre, quien dieciocho años atrás tomó decisiones grandiosas que le dieron rumbo y solidez a la República. Aunque claro, esa fama siempre lo aturdía, no se sentía a gusto cuando le hablaban como "el hijo de…", lo hacía sentir inferior, aunque siempre ha trabajado en ello.

-Miren quien está por aquí… el futuro caballero jedi. –la voz del inconfundible Kyle Katarn hizo que el joven padawan se girara con emoción, encontrándose con un hombre un tanto mayor que él, pero con un aspecto atractivo y noble que le ha caracterizado desde que lo conoce.

-Hoy es el gran día. –contestó, no pudiendo evitar seguir ignorando aquel tema, se suponía que hoy se convertía en un caballero, un rango superior al que ostentaba. Pero tenía ciertas preocupaciones, sobre todo por no cumplir con las expectativas de su padre, mismo que no pudo ser su maestro por obvias razones, de por si el vinculo de padre e hijo ya es considerado un problema entre algunos miembros del consejo, como para permitir que crearan un vinculo como maestro y aprendiz. Ni siquiera Yoda tenía ganas de arriesgarse.

-Te lo mereces, pronto podrás ir a misiones conmigo. –Kyle le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, en señal pura de amistad y buenos deseos. –Ahora mismo estoy en una, así que lamento no estar a tu salida. –en su rostro se notaba la decepción, pero desapareció tan pronto llego, pues ambos sabían que un jedi no debía extrapolar sus sentimientos.

-Gracias amigo, es un honor viniendo de ti. –con la cordialidad de siempre y los buenos deseos se despidieron. –Que la fuerza te acompañe. –agregó Luke, siendo correspondido de la misma forma, viendo como el otro se alejaba, hasta que subía a una nave de transporte de refugiados, prueba de que su despache es secreto, como muchas misiones de los jedi.

Fue directo a donde se reunía el Alto Consejo Jedi, aunque antes de entrar se encontró con Mace Windu, uno de los doce Consejeros. Al verlo, tuvo el presentimiento de que le diría cosas muy serias sobre la responsabilidad que ahora recaía sobre sus hombros. No se detuvo, ni siquiera vaciló, sencillamente siguió su camino hasta estar frente al imponente hombre.

-Todo jedi tiene distintas fases de crecimiento y cada una de ellas es considerada por el Consejo, ahora mismo hemos visto en ti la fuerza para convertirte en un caballero digno de esta orden. –Luke supo a partir de ese momento que la solemnidad del asunto daba comienzo, pero se mantuvo firme, estático, mirando con atención al maestro. –Completaste la prueba de habilidad, de conocimiento, de sabiduría, tuviste éxito en la prueba de la Fuerza y has demostrado que tienes control sobre ti mismo. –aunque no lo pareciera, los ojos de Mace se notaban más brillosos de lo normal, denotando su orgullo.

-Ha sido gracias a su entrenamiento maestro. –le contestó Luke, con la humildad que le caracteriza, observando al más alto con dignidad, sin prejuicios y listo para convertirse en un caballero. Fue Windu quien entrenó a Luke, por petición del él mismo, razón que solo pocos conocen, entre ellos, el padre de Luke.

-El Consejo te espera. –lo invitó a traspasar la puerta, dentro, podía percibir la presencia de cada uno de los miembros, siempre abiertos a la Fuerza, de manera que lograban crear ese punto como un centro de energía muy poderoso, que quizá fuera percibido por los jedis del borde exterior. Una vez que estuvo dentro, la oscuridad llenó el lugar, pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando hasta estar en el centro, donde se iluminaba con una luz blanca, el color de la bondad. Como buen jedi, relajó su mente y se concentró en el momento, dejándose envolver por la naturaleza de los maestros.

-Habla, joven padawan. –pudo escuchar la voz del maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi, al tiempo que se encendía su sable de luz, mostrando el rostro lúgubre del mismo. Luke tragó saliva, sabiendo exactamente lo que debía decir, solo cerró los ojos y dejó que la Fuerza disipara todas sus pretensiones.

-_No existe emoción, solo existe paz._ –los sables de los maestro fueron encendiéndose poco a poco. –_No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento._ –podía sentirse en paz consigo mismo, reflejándolo con la fluidez de sus palabras. –_No existe pasión, solo existe serenidad._ –su paciencia para esas palabras fue fundamental, pero lo hacía bien. –_No existe caos, sólo existe armonía._ –Luke conocía el peso de ese código, pero no dudaría en llevarlo a cabo. –_No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza._ –al terminar de hablar, supo que se sentía uno con la Fuerza. Se había completado.

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con todos los maestros del Consejo, que reunidos en el Salón de los Caballeros, le daban el rango a Luke Skywalker. Pudo ver entonces a su padre, quien lo miraba con la misma seriedad que todos, aunque se atrevió a sonreírle en una ocasión, demostrando que se sentía orgulloso de su hijo.

-Un paso al frente padawan. –la voz del maestro Yoda lo hizo mirarle con detenimiento. –Luke Skywalker, por el poder del Consejo, y la voluntad de la Fuerza, Caballero yo te nombro. –en ese momento Mace Windu se adelantó y con un movimiento suave le cortó la trenza que lo caracterizaba como padawan. –Jedi de la República. –finalizó al más sabio y más anciano de los miembros del Consejo, el Gran maestro Yoda.

-o-

El Halcón Milenario descendió en el puerto espacial de Nar Shaddaa, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño comité de hombres armados se acercaba a la nave y esperaba la salida de su capitán, aunque a esas alturas, cualquiera que conociera al dueño, sabía que siempre se le recibía de la misma forma. Cuando la rampa de entrada se extendió, todos parecieron ponerse en sobre aviso, hasta que con extrema calma y lentitud, un hombre alto y de aspecto fuerte, pero delicado, descendió a través de esta.

-¡Que recibimiento! –extendió los brazos, sonriendo con aparente emoción, apresurando un poco su paso, hasta que todas las armas le apuntaron y lo prepararon a tiro, fue que se detuvo y se puso serio. -¿Y ahora? –preguntó, con inocencia.

-Grrrr (¿Pasa algo?). –detrás de él sobresalió un imponente wookiee, mismo que en la mitad de pasos llegó hasta donde el humano, pero eso no impidió que les apuntaran a los dos, a pesar de que algunos vacilaron al verle.

-¡Eres un incompetente Han Solo! –una mujer rubia y de buen vestir apareció entre las sombras, pero su rostro no parecía muy feliz. –No imaginé que fueras un cobarde. –agregó, llegando hasta donde el hombre, moviéndose de manera provocadora y sensual, artilugio muy común en ella. –Abandonar una carga, solo por un crucero de la República, que patético. –siguió diciendo, terminando la distancia, atreviéndose incluso a tocarlo de manera provocadora.

-Cariño, se arreglármelas bien, pero en ese crucero estaban jedi, sabes como son. –le contestó, mostrándose muy receptivo a las caricias de la mujer. El rostro de los otros pareció confuso por unos momentos, hasta que la mujer le dio una fuerte bofetada, algo que los hizo reír con diversión.

-Debería matarte, nos has hecho perder mucho dinero. –con una sorprenden agilidad sacó su arma y le apunto a la cabeza, quitando el seguro, lista para disparar, todo una hazaña a decir verdad, que dejó perplejos a un par de asesinos.

-Amaiza. –una voz fuerte pero que transmitía serenidad se hizo escuchar detrás de todos, cuando se giraron, se encontraron con un anciano humano, que tenía un rostro pasivo y hasta cierto punto, amable; aunque sus ojos mostraban una oscuridad que inquietaba. –Tú misma perdiste alguna vez una de nuestras cargas. –eso fue suficiente para que ella y todos los demás bajaran sus armas.

-De todas maneras no hay nada de qué preocuparse Roa. –empezó a decir Han, adelantándose y malmirando a los que le apuntaban segundos atrás. –Recuperé la carga. –esas palabras provocaron molestia en la mujer. –Puedes descargarla Amaiza. –su ironía hizo revuelo entre algunos, mismos que fueron callados por la mujer con unos cuantos golpes.

-Has aprendido mucho Han. –el anciano empezó a caminar, seguido de Han y el wookiee. –Te has vuelto todo un contrabandista y sin duda ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte. –esas palabras fueron muy ansiadas por Solo, pero hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad de escucharlas. Atravesaron el muelle hasta la oficina del viejo.

-Gracias Roa, aunque es molesto que uno ya no pueda hacer las cosas fácilmente, la República ha metido sus narices en nuestro espacio más de lo que deberían permitirle, ¿no es cierto Chewie? –preguntó al wookiee, que solo dio un rugido de afirmación.

-Solo eventualmente. –contestó el mayor, sentándose en su sofá personal, ya en la lujosa oficina, recubierta por materiales y decoraciones caros. –Como sea, creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, ya es tiempo de que sientes cabeza, una mujer no te haría daño. –esas palabras pusieron tenso a Han, quien solo se removió donde recién se había sentado.

-Me gusta esta vida Roa, no sé si quiera dedicarme a una familia. –contesto rápidamente, dejando clara su posición, aunque se notaba la decepción del anciano. –Se que has sido como un padre para mí, pero no tengo ganas de eso. –agregó, mostrando su reticencia, como todas las veces que hablaban de ello.

-No insistiré si así lo quiere, sin embargo, si me gustaría un descanso para ti, creo que tienes el suficiente capital para ello. –hizo aparecer una pantalla en el centro del escritorio. –Un millón de dactarios de la República serán transferidos a tu cuenta. –hizo algunos movimientos bancarios hasta que finalmente hizo el movimiento bursátil. –Espero sean suficientes… -agregó, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Gracias Roa. –el chico se notaba complacido, ahora mismo estaba siendo nombrado un contrabandista muy importante, pues solo con esa cantidad pagada se demostraba la importancia que representaba para todo el grupo liderado por Roa. –Pero sabes que no soy muy dado a los viajes de placer, prefiero el trabajo. –con la soberbia que le caracteriza se reacomodó en la silla, estirando los brazos y llevándolos a su nuca.

-Es lo que más me gusta de ti muchacho, precisamente tengo un trabajo especial. –obtuvo unos archivos de su escritorio y se los entregó al mejor de sus hombres. –Admito que es arriesgado, pero no hay nadie mejor para ello. –Han empezó a leer los archivos y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron como nunca.

-¡Robar información de los Hutts! –hasta Chewbacca se mostró muy sorprendido por tal afirmación.

-Tenemos un cliente muy interesado en conocer sus movimientos, pagará una buena cantidad, que estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo. –ese tipo de cosas son por las que Han se ha sentido protegido y querido por aquel hombre, algo de lo que siempre ha carecido, o al menos en su etapa más joven, previa a conocerlo. –Solo hay algo que debes tener en cuenta… no lo harás solo, nuestro cliente ha solicitado que seas acompañado por alguien de sus propias filas. –esas palabras no le hicieron mucha gracia.

-Sabes que trabajo solo… a excepción de Chewie. –aclaró al oír una protesta del wookiee. –No confío en nadie más que en él, no permitiré que nadie se suba al Halcón, no como un tripulante al menos. –se cruzó de brazos, con determinación, no dispuesto a ceder.

-o-

-¿Por qué tiene que tardar tanto?, bastante tengo con aceptarlo en mi nave. –Han Solo tenía un humor de lo más desagradable, todos los que lo conocían en Mos Eisley siempre concordaron en que su carácter acido fastidiaba sobremanera, pero tratarlo con exclamaciones furibundas fue algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados y aunque les causaba gracia, preferían no burlarse en su cara, considerando al enorme wookiee a su lado.

Miró su reloj por veinteava vez, caminando de un lado a otro en la zona de aterrizaje, maldiciendo por lo bajo y gritando su enfado de vez en cuando. El Halcòn estaba listo para despegar desde media hora atrás, pero el tripulante especial se retrasó a expensas de Han, quien siempre trataba de ser lo más puntual, aunque jamás lo ha sido en toda su vida. Chewie sencillamente lo ignoraba, ultimando detalles en la nave, pues siempre prefería no tener sorpresas en medio del espacio.

-Creí que los contrabandistas tenían paciencia para todo. –la repentina voz extraña los hizo buscar por todos lados, pero ninguno pudo dar con él, hasta que se mostró en la entrada a la nave. –Soy Luke Skywalker, tu acompañante. –afirmó, irguiéndose, como cualquier jedi.

Han estuvo a punto de ir contra él con palabrería e insultos, pero al mirarle, se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se clavaron en los azul intenso del chico, quien por cierto, se veía menor a él, pero con una mirada sumamente amable. No supo por qué, pero hasta pareció ver una especie de luz alrededor del muchacho, dándole un aire de sabiduría, conocimiento y belleza incomparables. Nada evitó que balbuceara un poco, que no supiera exactamente como expresarse ante lo que veía, porque aunque no lo admitiera, por primera vez sentía que algo dentro de él le hacía sentirse atraído hacia el que se presentaba como Luke Skywalker.

¿Continued?

-o-

Bien. Finalmente me arriesgo a uno de Star Wars, tuvieron que pasar varios años para que me atreviera, pues siento que no sé lo suficiente para satisfacer a los verdaderos sabedores del universo en expansión. Por lo pronto espero que el comienzo les agrade y les de cierta idea de lo que planeo, pues es un universo totalmente alterno, pero inspirado en el canon. No he dado explicaciones de muchas cosas, lo sé, pero será conforme avance. Ahora, sé que este primer capítulo es demasiado confuso o al menos eso creo, pero espero que les llame la atención. Como siempre, para seguirlo necesitaré que se interesen, sino, pues lo dejo ahí xD. Saludos a quienes me leen. Por cierto, espero cumplir con la personalidad de los personajes, no quise hacerla tan diferente a la que conocemos, para cumplir con el objetivo del fic, que es relacionarlos.


End file.
